The Hunt for Revenge
by DawnQuest23361
Summary: A grudge against the Gods?Check. A parent who wants to take over the world? Check. As if Kara's life wasn't complicated enough she just realized that she is actually supposed to be in her mid 80s. Will she be able to survive in a world full of dangers? Will she be able to avenge herself and crush the Olympians or will the heroes of Olympus change her mind? Read to find out. OCx?
1. Introduction

Kara's POV

My eyes deviated from the screen for a moment. That's when that weird manager came up to me and asked if I'd like to see the new section of games. There was something strange about his eyes. His onyx eyes made you want to do everything he said. I was compelled to say yes but... I hesitated. Why? I don't know. Normally I would've jumped up and run to the new game section but this time something had changed. This time was different. It was as though I had zapped out of a trance. I excused myself and decided to go back to my room after what seemed like hours of playing video games.

"What was it again? Oh yes! 1201. Wait a minute. How does this hotel have 100 floors? That's not possible. If it were so then it would be the tallest building in the world! I know for sure that it had only 15. Oh well. It doesn't really matter, does it?" I thought as I entered the elevator. Another boy walked in at the same time as me. For some reason he decided to start a conversation. "Hey! My name's Jake. It's real nice to meet someone who looks like my age. I think we could be friends. Don't ya?" I was not accustomed to have a random person come up to me like that. I was taken by surprised and so mumbled something in return. 'Jake' ignored my mumbling and went on with his ranting. "We should go play rag-doll blaster. That game totally rocks!" I stared at him quizzically. I think he noticed because his expression started to change and he finally asked whether everything was okay. Before I could reply the elevator stopped at my floor. I was about to walk out as I turned and smiled at him, saying," I have something to attend to urgently. So, I'm sorry I can't join you. It was nice to meet you, Jake." The doors of the elevator closed behind me. There was something different about that guy. He was someone special. I could feel it. Who he was, I didn't know but maybe I would find out soon. "Rocked - What is that? Well some people just spout out weird things at times. People these days... speaking of days- how long have I been here?" I wondered as I headed towards my room.

My room was a mess, which came as a surprise to me because I generally kept all my surroundings clean. So naturally, I started cleaning up. In the mess I saw a sketch of someone. The paper on which the sketch had been made was yellowing from the edges, indicating that it was old. I looked at it closely. It was then that everything came flooding back to me. How long had I been there? I looked here and there frantically till I saw something labelled 'the television'. It was flat! How was it so thin? No, it absolutely cannot be a television. It was obviously just some strip of black film pinned to the wall. Someone must be playing a prank of some sort. Unfortunately there was nothing else to tell me about the date so I had no other option. As I switched on the so called 'television' I expected someone to jump out yelling, "You've been fooled!" No such thing happened the screen flickered for a second and then...

_... 14th 2012, five people were killed in a bank robbery..._

I lost track from there. 2012. 2012. How? No it cannot be so. It mustn't be so! Did I spend 70 years in this hotel? All I remember was hearing that he went to this hotel and didn't return. I had walked in around 3 days after him.

Who, you ask? The one I hate the most. The one I follow. The one I will hunt down. He is the one person I have sworn to kill with my own hands. He is... Nico Di Angelo.

I must find him. I must! Else mother would punish me greatly. That is not something I want. I started collecting my belongings. Just then someone knocked on the door. I cautiously opened it. "What are you doing here?"

**A/N- Just so you know, this was my first fanfic ever. I hope you liked it so far. I'll be updating asap and after that at least once a week. Read and review plz. It will be appreciated. **


	2. Hermes Quest?

**A/N: I don't really know Travis's age so I'm assuming that it is 17. Sorry if it's wrong. Sonata Appassionata; the potterhead diaries; Seas and Shadows – thanks for your reviews. Reply to Seas and Shadows: the fun is in the mystery.**

3rd person POV

Hermes was walking on the streets of Las Vegas. He was the god of messengers so obviously he had visited the city quite often. The bright lights of the city failed to stun him unlike the several tourists visiting the city for the first time. The reason for the God's visit was to deliver a message to the manager of the Lotus Casino. He walked into the casino/hotel thinking, "Ah! The Lotus Casino! I haven't been here in a long time, have I? Well, now for business."

Hermes was walking towards the manager when...

BAM!

He collided into a girl, around 15 years of age by the looks of it. She had brown hair with blonde streaks and dark brown eyes. She was a rather pretty young girl. She looked up saying, "Sorry sir." She then ran off. Hermes stared after her. Her face... he was sure that he had seen her somewhere. He watched her run to a video game in the far corner of the casino. It was then that his eyes widened with realization. He dashed out of the building caring less about the parcel that he was supposed to deliver.

_50 minutes later..._

All the gods were seated in their thrones at Olympus in order to attend the emergency meeting. "What's this about anyways? Hermes asked for this boring meeting and now he's the one who's conveniently making a late appearance."- A rather annoyed Apollo commented. Just then Hermes came barging through the doors. Zeus said, "Well what is it, Hermes? Apollo here is rather curious."

_"The daughter of Gaia lives..."_

Travis's POV

_-Flashback-_

_Everyone was crowding into the dining hall of Camp Half-Blood. The victory over Kronos was recent and everyone was still celebrating._

_Suddenly Chiron came trotting along to the dining hall. He was with someone. "Lord Hermes. To what do we owe this pleasure?" said Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, bowing to the God._

_To my surprise, he ignored Percy and walked right up to me and Connor. I acknowledged him by bowing, "Father." Connor followed my lead and did the same._

_"I have come here to speak to my son, Travis Stoll. No one else must be present during our conversation. I request for a private audience with him."_

_A private audience, huh? With dad. I can handle that. I mean, how bad could it be? Soon after, I was alone in Cabin 11 with dad. Boy! The cabin had never been this empty! It was kind of weird that no one was around. Not even Connor. A God's wish had to be respected so I guess..._

_Dad interrupted my train of thought by asking, "Son, if you were given the opportunity to go on a quest, you would accept, right?" No, 'asking' is the wrong word. It was more like an order. In reply I said nonchalantly, "Eh, I don't know Pops. It's not like I really have a choice when a _Greek God_ asks me for a private audience." If looks could kill, I would've died a million times right then. The God retorted, "Are you insulting me, _son_?" I smirked at him, which only seemed to anger him more. It was fun to see him get so worked up about nothing._

_"You are right about one thing. You don't have a choice. You _have _to accept. The fate of Olympus depends on it. However, this quest will be different from the others that you have seen so far. There will be no prophecy, no quest mates. It will be only you. You'll be given a time, a date and a location. We will tell you what your job is when the time comes. For now, that is all. Oh! Remember this: not a word to anyone."_

_He left after that. "The fate of Olympus depends on everything." I grumbled. How the gods annoyed me at times! Even my own dad didn't smile at me. This was the first time that I'd spoken to him alone and he doesn't ask how I'm doing or anything. No hello, no bye – nothing. It's always been "Hey kid, I need a favour" when it comes to the Gods._

_Didn't the gods realize that a thank you and a little warmth couldn't hurt?_

_I then heard Connor shouting out my name. I walked back to the dining hall wondering why this so-called quest was being kept a secret. Whatever it dealt with had to be extremely important- that had already been established but... what or who did it concern? More importantly why was I being chosen? Percy was definitely the favoured one. All eyes were trained on me as I took my seat. It wasn't often that a God requested a private audience with a half-blood so I was sure that this would be the gossip of the day. Oh no! That meant Katie would pester me even more! That's the last thing I needed. _

_-Flashback end-_

**A/N ****: So... How was it? Like it? Hate it********? R&R plz... Or you can F_&_F. Your choice. I'll get working on chapter 3 ASAP. **


	3. Interaction

**A/N: Thanks to those who actually took their time to read this story so far... **

**Reply to reviews:**

**the potterhead diaries: Yeah right! Even if it did, at least neo didn't rub off on me! Lol. Inside joke, so all other readers - please ignore.**

**Seas and Shadows: I'll consider it but I've got most of my story planned out, so... Anyways, it's a great idea!**

Travis's POV

So, I'm stuck doing this 'quest'. Seriously! Couldn't dad think of a better timing? Percy's gone and the so called Great Prophecy has started with those three kids – Jason, Piper and Leo. They seem pretty cool. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Dad told me to head out to the Lotus Casino immediately after those three left for their quest. He gave me a description of the girl I had to bring back to Camp.

"Before you take her to Camp, be sure to bring her to Mount Olympus. The Gods have, uh, taken a special interest in her. Oh and be sure that you don't tell her your real name. If you do... well, that's not important. I'll tell you later. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He'd said something along those lines...

So now, here I am at the infamous Lotus Casino. I really like video games so I'll have to make sure to be very cautious. Cautious - when did I start using words like cautious? Well whatever. I have to find 'the special little girl' now.

Walking through the endless lobby (or so it seemed) while being followed by that creep of a manager ,who, by the way, kept trying to convince me to play some games, is not cool. Trust me; you wouldn't enjoy it either if you were in my place. I mean, I literally had to put earplugs on to get the message delivered! Even after that he had me followed by a member of his staff. On top of all that I had to search for that dratted girl. Ugh! Just when I thought I'd go back to dad and tell him to get someone else to do the job, I saw her. At least I thought I did. So I headed in the same direction. Something is better than nothing and I had nothing to lose either which way. The girl walked into the elevator and just as the doors were about to close, I ran in. I was right. It was her.

(Dad didn't tell me about two things. The 'little' girl was not really little. She looked to be about fifteen. Secondly, he didn't tell me that the girl would be this beautiful.)

So now what? I found her. The real challenge was convincing her to come to Camp. Hmmm... what should I do? Well, I could start a conversation of some sort. The only thing I have to remember is that I'm no longer Travis Stoll. As of now, I was Jake Williams. "Hey! My name's Jake. It's real nice to meet someone who looks like my age. I think we could be friends. Don't ya?" The girl mumbled something in return. I don't think she wanted to speak to me. So, I decided to move the conversation on, however one-sided it was.

"We should go play ragdoll blaster. That game totally rocks!" Ah! Now she was looking at me. I finally had her attention. Ok, looking was putting it mildly. She was staring. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Why? This was weird. I'd never, you know, 'blushed' before. It wasn't as though I liked the girl either. Something was wrong with me. I had to make her stop staring. "Is everything okay?" I asked her. She was just about to reply when the elevator slowed down. Okay, this was bad. The elevator was about to reach her floor. She was going to leave. After that even if I followed her, I would have no excuse for my stalker like actions. I had to think of something, fast. I was the son of Hermes. There had to be a way. As she walked out I noticed her wrist. Yes! I knew what I could do. I had to do it now! She walked out and was about to walk away when she turned around. She addressed me saying, "I have something to attend to urgently. So, I'm sorry I can't join you. It was nice to meet you, Jake." She smiled at me. I was fazed for a few seconds as I watched the doors close. She'd left by then. I noted that she got off the elevator on the twelfth floor. I looked at what I held in my hand and grinned. Now I knew approximately where to find her and I had an excuse to do so.

A minute or so later, I was on the twelfth floor. Okay... It would be easier from her, right? I mean, she had to be in the only room where the lights would be switched on. Everybody else was playing video games downstairs. It was the Lotus Casino, after all. Soon, after walking through the corridors (Seriously, I am getting tired of all this walking around. Dad totally owes me. Big time.), I found the room. 1201. I decided to go in after a few moments. Since I'd never informed a half-blood of their true heritage, I had to brace myself.

Knock, knock...

She came to the door...

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

**A/N: I know I should've revealed what happens next in this chapter but... Anyways, the next chapter will be coming up soon. :)**


	4. Deceit

**A/N- I thought that it's high time that I do this**

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own PJO or HoO series. Sad, I know...**

Third person POV...

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

Travis's baby blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones as he replied, "Is that how you greet someone? I mean here I am doing a good deed and that's how I get repaid?" As he said this he pretended to be hurt. "Also, I don't think I caught your name." He said so playfully.

Kara couldn't help but smile. Luckily for her, her smile also shrouded her confusion. _Catch my name? I do not understand... _she then realized that this little encounter had resulted in her completely recovering from the shock of spending seventy years in that hotel. There was something about this guy... He could cheer anyone up instantly. Kara said, "Well, I don't recall giving it." Two could play this game. "Maybe you didn't, but that doesn't mean that you can't."

Kara laughed. It was a pure laugh, no falseness behind it. It was very rare for her to laugh like that, especially since... since the incident. Her expression quickly changed and she replied with a more serious look on her face. "My name is Kara, Kara Davis. As for that good deed you just mentioned. What is it?"

_Now we're getting somewhere _thought Travis.

With one hand he held up a bracelet. "That's my... my bracelet!" she said, stating the obvious. She reached out for it.

Travis smiled. _Whatever this bracelet is, it's very important to her. _He jerked it out of her reach. Being a tall guy sure had its perks. "Let me in and I'll give it to you." Her eyes searched the taller brunette's. It is always better to be safe than to be sorry. After a moment or so she quietly went inside and signalled him to come in.

"Great! Now you can have it back." said Travis, tossing the bracelet to her. He then frowned. _I could've sworn that the bracelet was made of amethyst a moment ago. Now, I see sapphires. How is that even possible?_

Catching it in her hand and hastily putting it on, she said, "Thank you. If I may ask, where did you find it?"

"You dropped it in the elevator." - was his simple response.

_No, I did not. This guy is hiding something. I have to find out what it is and then I will deal with the current situation._

"Okay... Now please tell me why you came here. What do you want to talk to me about? - How do I know, you ask? It's obvious, is it not? When a person requests to meet you come up with an excuse to do so, it's painfully obvious that they want to speak to you about something."

Travis looked at her carefully. She seemed to know that he had taken her bracelet. She seemed to be clutching it tightly as if she were afraid that it might get lost or actually, stolen again. Why it was so special to her, he was dying to know, but he was afraid he could not delay the half-blood conversation any longer.

Kara's POV

It really is easy to fool people, isn't it? This boy is telling me about my true parents while I pretend to listen. The Gods should have at least told him that I knew who my mother was. I feel bad fooling this guy. He seems quite sweet. In fact, I know that in the future, if we get along, I will look up to him but for now, I have to play act and pretend to be an innocent little mortal who doesn't have a clue as to what was happening in the real world. The latter however, is probably true since I've not seen the outside world for seventy whole years. Even then, I did not want to seem like a hypocrite in his – in anyone's- eyes. This was probably inevitable though, since sooner or later, they would figure out the real truth.

Back to 3rd person POV

_Around 10 minutes later..._

"So you are saying that I am a demigod? A Greek God is my parent? This can't be right. It's not possible. You must be crazy! Yes, that must be the answer. There is no way... Even if what you are saying is true, which it's obviously not, how can you be so sure that I'm the one you're searching for?" Kara asked the mysterious 'Jake'.

Travis grabbed her hand. She pulled it away. "Okay, okay! You don't want me to show you then I'll just tell you. My father, Hermes – yes, the god of thieves – had told me that when I see you, I'd see the symbol of Hermes glowing over your head. You know, how it is when a God claims you- exactly like that. Wait! How stupid of me! Of course you wouldn't know. Anyways, if you were able to look through my eyes, you'd know. I don't care if you believe me or not. My orders are to take you to mount Olympus. I'm not giving you the option to choose. One way or the other you are coming with me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

Kara let out a sigh. "I give in. I'll come. However, I have one condition. I need to know something. Why did you lie to me, Travis Stoll?

**A/N: I don't want Kara to end up too much like a Mary-Sue. So if she ever starts looking like one please PM me or something. I'll change it immediately. :)**

**Regards, DawnQuest23361**


	5. Secrets

**A/N- I'm sorry for the late update. Having a writer's block is terrible. Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders – thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I also used your idea of Travis knowing that she was hiding something or at least tried to... Other viewers – I'm disappointed in you. Seeing that I have no reviews or anything has really lowered my self-esteem, not that I had much to start with. Anyways, enjoy...**

3rd person POV

AT OLYMPUS

All the major Gods, save Hades, had gathered to discuss the daughter of Gaia situation. It was an intense discussion. Yeah, right! Heck, they didn't even know where to begin! First Hera was kidnapped and now they had to deal with this. Things were really looking up for the Gods. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes. What could be done? Finally, unable to bear the silence Artemis spoke up. "We already spoke about this last time. This girl- must be destroyed. We have told Hades and Hecate to send their deadliest monsters after her. There's no way she'll survive."

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Yes. That has already been established. Alas! If only all plans could be perfect. It seems that a certain son of Hermes is now with her. To get to her, we have to go through him first." He turned to look at his fellow Olympians. Hermes had paled. "Yes Hermes. Chiron did indeed inform me of your little stunt. WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

Silence followed. All heads turned to Hermes. In reply Hermes protested, "But father! Apollo put me up to it!"

It was now Apollo's turn to be stared and shouted at. "Brother, explain this! Why would you do such a thing? Do you have ANY IDEA as to how much trouble this will cause?!" shouted Artemis. Yes, the Gods shouted a tad too much but this was still nothing compared to what happened during the solstice meetings.

"I see that all of you have forgotten that I am the god of prophecies and I can look into the future. Or at least see glimpses. Killing this girl will not be very profitable for us. She has a great decision to make, one like Percy had to, one that might be vital to save Olympus. Before any of you ask, I will not tell you what I saw and I would suggest you tell Uncle Hades to call off the attacks. That is all I have to say in my defence." with that, he disappeared.

"Ugh! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" said Artemis, as she took off as well.

"It seems both the twins take after you, brother. Dramatic exits are like a family tradition." Poseidon said while chuckling.

With one last glare at Poseidon, Zeus summoned a lightning bolt and departed.

"See what I mean?"

- x -

Kara's POV

Gods, I had been stupid. I suspected that he already knew I was hiding something and was curious about why he claimed to be Jake Williams, so I went and blew my cover. Ugh! Well, there's no use crying over spilt milk. I did make amends, right? So, I guess it'll be okay. Mother won't be very pleased though. I assumed that the di Angelo's had been trapped here for as long as I was so I asked Travis to tell me everything he knew about them. The conversation had gone something like this:

Kara: Why did you lie to me, Travis Stoll?

Travis: H...How?

Yes, the poor thing had been so shocked that he couldn't even speak properly.

Kara: I'll tell you if you answer this and do everything else I ask of you, deal? Swear on the river Styx if you really want to know.

Travis: O...Okay. I swear on the River Styx...

Demigods today sure weren't bright. If it were me in his place, I would never have done that. For heavens' sake, I practically owned him now. He now had to do everything I asked him to.

So, he told me about his father warning him against telling me his name. He also told me that Bianca had passed away and Nico... well, no one really knew much about him except Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Not too much information but it would do for now.

After that, I told him how I knew his real name.

"When I was 10 years of age, there was a prophecy about two demigods, two children of...Gaia." I paused for a minute to look at how he was taking this. His eyes had widened. He was a rather good listener, no gasps or side comments. I continued saying, "Well, you can guess who the children were. The first was my brother, two years elder than me. Yes, you guessed right, the second was me. We were a small family of three. We led perfectly normal life and if I dare say so, we were happy. When the prophecy came to light and we were discovered, all hell broke loose. I still don't know what it was about but... Let's not go into details, okay? I just know that I'm some sort of chosen one, Athena's chosen one. Somehow I can read mind's of people so long as I touch them... Yes, I know it's weird but that's not all I can do. You know Charles Xavier aka Professor X from X-men? Well, I'm like a real-life version of him. That's how I knew. Oh, I almost forgot, you are not to tell anyone any of this."

Travis chuckled. I stared at him in wonder, second time that day. He realized and stopped laughing. I gave him a 'what's so funny' look. He replied by saying, "I was just imagining you crippled and bald in a wheelchair... It's actually quite hilarious."

So he was trying to cheer me up. Unfortunately, it worked. I smiled again. Seriously, smiling so much was not good for my health.

After a few silly conversations, pouts from Travis and some other insignificant details, we headed out of the hotel. The manger did try to stop us but all in vain. In the end, Travis and I made it out without getting stuck in the hotel. He had a bag full of 'electronic devices'. I simply couldn't comprehend their use. As we walked towards the nearest bus stand, he handed a ridiculous looking device to me. He called it an iPhone and said it had 3G. He thought that it was an amazing thing, saying, "You can surf the net and watch any video you want, even if it's Japanese anime that you want to watch. Best part is that everything, including calling is completely free! The Lotus Casino is AWESOME!"

Once again, I could barely understand half the things he'd said to me. I asked him what anime was and he introduced me to some modern day Japanese cartoon shows. They are amazing! I'm making it my personal mission to learn the language, as amazing as it seems.

A little while later we boarded a bus to go to the airport, yes, we were travelling by an airplane. "They're supposed to be extremely expensive, right? I thought that only the really affluent people could travel on airplanes..."

Travis looked at me as though he couldn't understand what I was saying. "Whatever you just said, didnt... I... Look, just trust me on this stuff, okay? Hey, I just realized something. You said that you went into that hotel in the 1930s. So...How do you know about the X-men comics? The first one released in 1963."

**(A/N- My old buddy cliff hanger... I really missed it. I hate reading them but love writing them... So, nice long chapter, right? Anyways thanks for taking the time to read guys. Review this time? F&F if possible...)**


End file.
